The Nightmare Chronicles
by FictionWriter32
Summary: The Story Of Three Young Boys In A Ruined World, With Only 5 Hours To Escape.  Please R&R, My First Fic
1. Waking Up

-The Nightmare Chronicles-

-Ch. 1: Waking Up.-

-Empty Classroom, School, Unknown Time:-

Joseph woke up in an empty classroom, chairs all messed up, and a few steps away was his classmate, Gilbert. Joseph slowly stood up and checked the time, it said 0:00, WHAT!, he exclaimed, which seemed to wake up Gilbert, as soon as he woke up he said; "what time is it", and Joseph said the time on his watch, after that all Gilbert could do was stutter.

_In The Audio Visual Room…_

Dale woke up with a start in the AVR. As he slowly got up, he noticed that all the windows were broken, chairs stowed away, everything messed up…or broken, and then there was a deafening crack, a boom, a few muffled shouts and… silence, all dale could do was wonder whose voices they were. Hmmm… who could that be?, could it be a fellow schoolmate? Better go check it out!, He thought.

As soon as Dale went out he saw that the entrance was blocked so, he ran towards the library, jumped over the guardrail, jumped off the roof, and landed on… a big pile of soft garbage.

As Dale got up he saw lights in a car right in front of him, so he knocked, and then he was momentarily shocked when he realized that the people inside were Joseph and Gilbert.

_Inside The Car…_

GET IN, DALE! Exclaimed Joseph, as he opened the door of the car, after he did that, the lights flickered and an extra flashlight appeared on Dale's lap, suddenly the windows began to crack, as if being smashed by a safety hammer, Gilbert started shouting: START THE CAR YOU STUPID IDIOT! Ok, ok, ok, jeez! Can't ya calm down for a minute! Joseph shot back fiercely as Dale quickly turned the car keys and started the engine. Outside, the car started rolling down the steep hill, and… it started zooming down the hill at 68 km/h when Gilbert added, shouting: CAN YOU USE THE STEERING WHEEL NOW! Dale yanked the steering wheel to the right and slammed the handbrake down and locked it, it looked like the car would fall and they would die but, amazingly… they stopped right on the edge of the cliff. The three sighed with relief and continued to their first destination: Midtown

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. The Shadow Of Fear vs Gilbert's Humour

-The Nightmare Chronicles-

-Ch.2: The Shadow Of Fear Vs. Gilbert's Humour-

_Near Midtown…_

While Dale was driving the car, all the lights went out and Joseph, Gilbert and Dale felt an intense pain and blacked out.

_5 Minutes Later…_

Dale woke up near a restaurant and spotted Joseph unconscious on top of a few plants, so Dale swiftly ran to Joseph and started shaking him. When he did not wake up, Dale snapped a twig in half and threw the twig at Joseph. OW! Exclaimed the now-awake Joseph who was poked in the eye by the twig Dale threw at him, sorry! Jeez, I'm only a human, NOT a professional twig –thrower! Joseph shushed Dale and said: I think I can hear Gilbert! YES YOU CAN, YOU STUPID! NOW GET OVER HERE AND SAVE ME! came Gilbert's booming voice Joseph sighed with relief and ran towards the elevator.

_In The Elevator…_

Makes you think, huh?, you know?, like; where's the government, the armed forces, heck, I'd even take the ghost busters by now, right? Asked Dale, "yeah" replied Joseph. All of a sudden, the elevator rumbled and came to a stop, as soon as Dale pried open the doors, Joseph quickly pushed him up and out of the elevator, however while Dale was pulling Joseph out, the elevator began to descend so, Dale forcefully pulled out his best friend out of the elevator, which fell and exploded with a loud BOOM, and the usual eerie silence took over the scene again.

_Near (And On) The Rooftop, On The Stairs…_

"Thanks, Man, I Could've died back there!" said Joseph thankfully, Dale just shrugged and ran up the stairs to save Gilbert. As they reached the rooftop Gilbert sighed with relief and said "thank the 'noobs' you guys got here!" Dale and Joseph froze, there was a hooded woman, wearing all black, grinning, a trickle of blood running down her face, one hand clutching a knife and the other, fist clenched.

_**What will happen to our heroes?**_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Run!

-The Nightmare Chronicles-Ch. 3: RUN!-

_Who Is That Girl!_

Dale and Joseph were frozen on-the-spot, then Gilbert finally realized what they were scared of; he felt something very cold brush against his skin, trying not to panic he bit his lip and prayed silently. Suddenly, Joseph shouted: RUN AWAY, QUICKLY! And the three boys ran as fast as they could down the stairs when something made them stop; it was a girl, on the floor, silently crying. When Dale approached the girl she said: "seek what you need undergroumd" and… she vanished.

_The Parking Lot…_

Gilbert was awed when he saw the blue Nissan Skyline in the Midtown parking lot, so he opened the door, got in the driver's seat when, all the gates closed with a loud noise. As Dale entered the car, Joseph volunteered to open the gates, so he pressed the "open" button on the gate control, and then he ran back to the car. What the three saw was not pretty; the shadow girl had the mysterious girl on her shoulder, dead (obviously), still grinning, with a lot of blood staining her now crimson-and-black dress, laughing irritably and staring intently at what was going to be her latest kill. MOVE IT! Shouted Gilbert as he drove right through the shadow lady and passed clean through her.

_The Highway…_

"Man, it's good we got away from her, right noobs?" Asked Gilbert. "WE ARE NOT NOOBS!" Dale shot back angrily at Gilbert.

"Can't you guys calm down a bit? Some tunes ought to help." Joseph chimed in.

Radio:

You...*buzz*…can't…*buzz*…escape…*buzz*…your…*buzz*…fate…*buzz*.

After that, the radio broke, a few minutes into the silence later…

Radio:

The President: I Want all military and governmental people evacuated now!

Civilians: WHAT ABOUT US!

Military Commander: Find your own means of escape, because in exactly 5 hours, we are burning this place to the ground! Period!.

Joseph turns off the radio, looks at his friends and wonders how they'll escape.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Highway? What Highway? Blues? What The?

-The Nightmare Chronicles-

-4th Chapter Special Edition!-

-Ch.4 Highway Blues (Extended)-

_On The Highway…_

"I think the only place with a means of escape left is the Military North Base", said Gilbert. Dale replied with the usual "what if" theory that can drive you crazy in an hour, while Joseph was listening to his MP3 player that was set on FM radio mode.

_MP3 Radio:_

Radio Announcer: We interrupt your regular music programs for this emergency newscast: North Base has been declared abandoned by military forces, and that all of the government agencies have been evacuated, and that the military have encountered a new threat, dubbed "Mutation Forms" and "Combat Forms" and- AAAAGH! RUN! NOOOO!... ***buzzzzzzzz*** *Crack* Radio Voice: Thank you for listening to the emergency news. Please enjoy your music.

_Back In Reality…_

"Um… Guys?" came Joseph's curious voice from the backseat, "I think North Base is abandoned." "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING, DUDE!" "What I'm trying to say is that the radio announcer said that there are "combat-muta-thingymajigs" and that the base was abandoned-and other stuff." Gilbert was now stuttering words like; "wha-how-when-but-over-aband-combat-thing-muta-base-no…-cant…-but… argh!" "I Told you Gilbert! See! Abandoned!" Dale clicked his tongue impatiently, and then he said; "GENTEK Is the only safe place I can think about" "Wait! What! GENTEK? That's not even real! If it is then people should have [PROTOTYPE]™ Powers!" "Not that GENTEK, you dummy, GENTEK Genetic Research And Technology Corporation, is what I mean by GENTEK, ok?" replied Dale

_Anonymous Flashback:_

_Scientist 1: Is it ready?_

_Scientist 2: Yes._

_Scientist 3: Don't do it!_

_Military Commander: Commence Operation: BLACKSHADOW now!_

_Scientist 3: No!_

_Automated Voice: Injecting In T-Minus 5… 4… 3…_

_Little Girl: Please! Listen to him! You don't know what you're doing!_

_Military Commander: Shut Up! We're Trying to make you an unstoppable force that'll win us the war, you know nothing about this, silly little girl!_

_Automated Voice: Commencing Injection now._

_Little Girl: NO!_

_***Injects Girl**__*_

_***Everything Fades Into Black**__*_

_**Who Is That Little Girl?**_

_**Whose Memory Was That?**_

_**Find Out In The Next Chapter!**_

_**To Be Continued**_**…**

Coming Up In The Next Chapter:

"It's Over There" came Gilbert's voice. He quickly pulled Joseph up into the gas station.

"It was all an accident, it wasn't meant to be, I tried to stop them… ?


	5. Coldplay's The Scientist

-The Nightmare Chronicles-

- Chapter 5 -

What? Muncheez? What's That?

_**Part I: Empty Gas Cans And Deserted Deserts**_

_On The Highway (Still There, Huh?)…_

"We have to stop at the nearest gas station" said Dale, who was driving, meanwhile Gilbert said: "good, I'm hungree!" "Whatever" replied Dale.

A Few minutes later they finally stopped at an actual gas station with gas.

_In The Gas Station…_

Gilbert: WOOOOOOO! TIME TO GO LOOK FOR SOME MUNCHEEZ!

Dale: What? Muncheez? What's That?

Joseph: ? Empty already? But this is the third gas can in here! Argh!

Dale: ZOMG! U GOT PWN3D! AHAHAHA! N0OB! LOL! -(A/N) If you're a gamer you'll recognize this as 1337speak.

***Joseph throws a roll of tape at Dale's face***

Dale: Owwwwwwwwww!

*Gilbert enters shop*

***Dale runs after Gilbert (because he's scared Joseph will throw the car at him)***

***Suddenly all the shutters and metal gates in the shop close simultaneously***

Gilbert: Help! *Thud!* What's This? ***Turns on flashlight*** **Checks Package** ***Examines Closely*** Hey! Look! I FOUND THE MUNCHEEZ! *Evil laugh* TIME TO MUNCH ON THESE MUNCHEEZ! ***Chew***Chew*Chew*Chew*Chew*Chew*Chew*Chew*Chew*Chew*

Dale: What's that made of anyway?

Gilbert: All I know is that it's made of Corn Flakes™, milk and other stuff mixed to it that I can't describe. Oh! Here! Try one!

Dale: Mmmmm… Tashtes (***Chew***) Good! (*Chew*) Yum! (*Chew*)

Joseph: Oh Darn! It's The Shadow Lady™

Gilbert: OMG! Get over here! (*Gets a ladder, goes down and drags Joseph up the ladder*)

?: She's not a ghost…

Gilbert: WTF? (Welcome To Facebook?)

Dale: AHHHHH!

Joseph: Huh?

?: I, Am the scientist.

_Joseph's Thoughts_ : _Coldplay? (Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame to see us part) Shut up Chris Martin! (Sorry!) Sure, just don't sing anymore, ok? (Got it) Good._

The Scientist: Here's her story:

_Scientist 1: Is it ready?_

_Scientist 2: Yes._

_Scientist 3: Don't do it!_

_Military Commander: Commence Operation: BLACKSHADOW now!_

_Scientist 3: No!_

_Automated Voice: Injecting In T-Minus 5… 4… 3…_

_Little Girl: Please! Listen to him! You don't know what you're doing!_

_Military Commander: Shut Up! We're Trying to make you an unstoppable force that'll win us the war, you know nothing about this, silly little girl!_

_Automated Voice: Commencing Injection now._

_Little Girl: NO!_

…

_**Part II: What she eats for breakfast**_

There was a rustle of the wind, then all of a sudden The Shadow Lady™ swooped down grabbed the scientist and vanished, along with the scientist. "We're screwed!" Said Gilbert,  
"We're not screwed!" Said Dale, pointing at a weapons crate just beside him

"Wow. M16 Carbines, 12 Gauge Shotguns, 9mm Pistols w/ laser sights, and car keys?" said a quizzical Joseph, with a puzzled look on his face.

_Outside…(Major Fight Scene #1!)_

MP3 Player: Forfeit the game, before somebody else takes you out of the frame, and puts your name to shame, cover up your face, you can't run the race, the pace is too fast you just wont last!

(SMASH!) (Huge mutant claw smashes into ground)

(Dale dodges the claw by rolling and then, shoots the claw with his two 9mm pistols)

Dale: You just wont give up!

Joseph: I Got it! (Fires 4 12 Gauge Shells into the mutation's (More specifically, the scientist's) head.

The (Mutated) Scientist: ROOOAR! (In pain, obviously, duh?)

Gilbert: Gimmie the crowbar!

(Joseph Throws Gilbert the crowbar)

(The mutated scientist lunges at Gilbert)

(Joseph Sees two sharp, gleaming, kitchen knives, picks them up and kicks the mutation's face, then lunges forward and stabs it's eyes)

(Gilbert Plunges the crowbar into the mutation's head)

The (Mutated) Scientist: Kraawwwww!...(Silence…)

"Quick! It's The Shadow Lady™!" Said Joseph as he headed for the car.

"BOOM!" Was all they could hear as their beloved 99' Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) was sliced into half and blew up.

Dale quickly headed for the garage and threw the dust cover away from the car, and his jaw dropped as he examined the White 67' Mustang GT500 With a full wide body-kit, Holly™ headers, side exhausts, black tint, and he couldn't help but notice two 4500ml bottles of NitrousXpress™ Nitrous oxide.

Dale took the car keys from his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole in the door and, sure enough, it opened.

"How are we gonna escape now" Shouted an annoyed Joseph.

"Don't know, don't care! As long as these Muncheez™ are safe, I'm okay!" Replied Gilbert.

?: VROOOM!

Dale: WOOOOOYEAHHHHHH!

Gilbert: (Eyes Widened) HOLY CHEESE! A MUSTANG!

Joseph: Dibs on shotgun seat (diverolls into the shotgun seat of the Mustang)

Gilbert: Wait for meeeeeeee!

(Mustang stops, Gilbert throws all the weapons and Muncheez™ he could carry into the Mustang's Trunk and jumps into the backseat)

Gilbert: Canada, here we come!

Dale: We're not even in America!

Gilbert: Oh!

Joseph: Step on it!

Dale: You got it!

Mustang: VROOOM!

The Shadow Lady™: AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH! (Shadow Lady™ emits an annoying, high frequency scream)

_**Part III: It Dosen't End Here (Till' We Meet Again)**_

Dale: Phew! That was close!

(Gilbert Is still eating Muncheez™)

Joseph: I Know…

_Joseph's Thoughts: I Know It Dosen't End Here… Till' We Meet Again, Shadow Lady™…_

_**(Lights Fade)**_

_**Next Up On The Nightmare Chronicles:**_

_**Will Gilbert Finish 35 Double Layer Boxes Of Muncheez™ In One**_

_**Sitting?**_

_**Will Our Three Heroes Get To GENTEK, Or Even Survive?**_

_**Find Out Next Time On: THE NIGHTMARE CHRONICLES**_

_**Credits Music Playing- Evanesence ft. Linkin Park- Bring Me To Life**_

**Music:**

**By Myself- Linkin Park™**

**Points Of Authority- Linkin Park™**

**Story:**

_**By:**_

**Gilbert Yadao**

**Dale Dalayap**

**And**

**Joseph Corcuera**

**In Memory Of :**

**The Scientist (Is He Really Dead? Oops! I'm not giving that away, haha ;-) Hope you enjoyed the series so far!)**

**If You Liked This Pls. Add Me On Facebook And Like The Nightmare Chronicles On Facebook Too!**

**.com/**

**And Then Search:**

**For The Three Authors; Please Check The Part Of The Credits Labeled Story**

**For The Fan Page; Search: Go To: ****.com/pages/The-Nightmare-Chronicles/193953437303974?ref=ts**** And Post Positive Comments! P.S. If I Get Enough Positive Reaction, I'll Write 2 More Chapters On Thursday, That's A Promise!**

**P.P.S. A Good Number Of Positive Comments For Me Is Hmm…. Let's Say About 26! ;-)**

**-Joseph**


	6. Roadblocked Boss Fight

**The Nightmare Chronicles**

**Chapter 6: Better You Than Me!**

* * *

_**Part 1: WHY ME?**_

"Nooooooooo!" said Gilbert as he saw the giant Overrun Base Camp-slash- Roadblock and stared at it in awe. "I'll go look for more food." Said Dale as he started walking towards the fastfood store that was in front of him.

_Inside The Store…_

"Let's see…" " 2 Boxes of chicken nuggets, a pack of fries, 1 whole chicken and… barbecue sauce."

(Door Opens)

"Who's there? Here's Gilbert!"

"Nice try Gilbert, but you ain't scaring me!" said Dale (Who was actually scared half to death by Gilbert) "Anyway, just carry the food into the car" said Dale.

"We don't have a stove anymore" Said Gilbert.

Puzzled, Dale asked why they didn't have the stove anymore.

Gilbert's response was this: He picked up the stove, threw it at the roadblock, rolled the LPG towards the stove, threw a lighted match and shot the tank"

"WHAT IS THIS? FREAKING LEFT 4 DEAD?" Was Dale's noisy reply.

?: (Low growl)

Gilbert: Uh-Oh!

?: HUNTER!

Gilbert and Dale (Synchronized): (Girly scream)

Joseph: Wahahahahahaha! XD

Dale was about to throw a fork at him, but then he remembered something: Joseph might throw the car at him.

Joseph saw Dale in deep thought and said "Dale, the car is outside, and I'm not The Hulk™."

"Where's Gilbert?" asked Dale.

_Half an hour later…_

Joseph found Gilbert in the overrun base camp playing with a half-mutated dog.

Joseph pulled out his M9 Beretta and aimed for the dog.

"Stop! He's my new pet!" said Gilbert

"He/She/It's Infected!" said Joseph.

"Bark!" said the dog.

Then Gilbert, Dale and Joseph felt a very strong gust of wind.

The dog then leaped at a hooded black figure and knocked it down swiftly and soundly.

Then Joseph realized the figure to be The Shadow Lady™ and picked up a medium-sized jungle knife and ran towards the fighting dog and Shadow Lady™.

* * *

_**Part 2: Oh, So That's How It Is!**_

_**BOSS FIGHT!**_

(Now Playing- Cirrus: Back On A Mission)

The Shadow Lady™ was knocked away from the dog as she was about to deal the final strike to the dog.

Joseph: It's me you want, not the dog!

Gilbert: Yeah, better you than us!

Dale: You're sooooo mean!

(Joseph lunged at The Shadow Lady™ and stabbed her in the neck)

Shadow Lady™: (High Frequency Scream) DIE!

Joseph: So you can speak, huh?

(Switch Track- The All-American Rejects: Night Drive)

(The sun starts to set, 3 hours and 52 minutes remain to escape)

Joseph: Let's do this! (Determined face)

(Joseph dodges the first 5 attacks then cuts off the Shadow Lady's hand.

Joseph: 1 Point!

(Joseph ducks for cover, and then stabs the chest of the Shadow Lady™)

(The Shadow Lady™ emits a powerful blast that blows Joseph away)

Joseph: LOL! EPIC FAIL!

The Shadow Lady™: It's no use, humans! Succumb to the infection!

Joseph: (Hypnotized Voice) Yes, Master.

Gilbert: Nooooooo!

Joseph: Psyche! (Stabs The Shadow Lady™ and kicks her away, then he shoots her head)

The Shadow Lady™: Argh! I can't regenerate! Fine! I shall spare your insignificant lives!

(The Shadow Lady™ disappears in a black cloud)

_**BOSS FIGHT ENDED! WINNER!**_

* * *

?: ROOOAR!

Gilbert: What the-!

Joseph: In the car! Quick!

The Scientist: ROOOOOOOOAR!

(Throws a streetlight at the car)

_Escape Scene #1:_

(Music Is Advised For Better Experience- The Used: Pretty Handsome Awkward)

"Gilbert, mount the MG on the roof!" said Joseph, who was driving the Mustang GT™ at 194 km/h.

"Cool! Just like Black Ops!"

(Gilbert Starts Firing The MG at 500 Bullets Per Minute)

(The Scientist Starts to slow down)

"I think we killed him" said Gilbert.

"I think Not!" said Dale.

"I know a shortcut!" said Joseph.

(As The Scientist was getting closer Joseph suddenly made a left turn. Then he pressed the N2O button and the speedometer skyrocketed from 204 km/h to a whopping 268 km/h)

"Here we go!" said Joseph as he pointed towards the broken bridge with a ramp.

(The car jumps)

(The Scientist jumps, but since he's too heavy, I think you can figure out the rest)

* * *

_**Part 3: [END CHAPTER]**_

"That was close" said Joseph.

With that, everyone sighed in relief. (Yes, even the mutated dog)

"Wait!" Said Gilbert

Joseph stopped the car and said: "What? Did you forget the food?"

"No, I was wondering what we should name the dog!"

* * *

_**What Should The Dog's Name Be?**_

_**Feel Free To Send Your Suggestions To Me**_

_**Via Facebook.**_

_**(And Yes, Gilbert Did Finish 35 Double Layer**_

_**Boxes of Muncheez… Well 36 Actually, Because He Found**_

_**Another One In The Overrun Base Camp) **_

_**Only 6 More Chapters Till The Story Ends. (Sigh)**_ **: ( **

**Anyways, Chapter 7 Is Already On The Way!**


	7. Of Jokers And Dogs

**-THE NIGHTMARE CHRONICLES-**

_**- Chapter 7: -**_

**-Welcome To The (Closed!) Guitar Shop!-**

_Part 1: Is that cherry red or just plain red?_

"I GOT IT!" Exclaimed Gilbert.

"You got what?" Asked Dale, obviously annoyed.

"I, Gilbert Declare that this dog shall be named… DOG!"

"That's a very dumb name, considering that that dog is already a dog." Replied Dale.

"See? IT FITS HIM PERFECTLY!" Exclaimed Gilbert (Again?).

(Joseph is speechless as he sees the center city's wrecked buildings)

-Playing: Linkin Park- Iridescent-

"When you were standing in the wake of devastation,

when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown,

with the cataclysm raining down,

insides crying save me now,

you were there and possibly alone."

"Look at what happened to the city." Said Joseph.

"OMG!" Was all Dale could say.

Gilbert, however didn't pay attention as he was busy playing "get-out-of-the-window-and-catch-the-bone-then-come-back-here-fetch-game" with Dog, the dog.

The landscape was barren and wasted, flames and smoke obscuring the once-blue sky, which was now a violent shade of dark red that, however was overshadowed by the horde of approaching worker-class mutations.

- Playing: Linkin Park: Waiting For The End -

"Joseph, Look! A Guitar shop!" Said Dale.

"So?" Replied Joseph.

"We can defend ourselves there!" Was Dale's reply.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Hello!, Concrete!, Duh?"

"Oh, Right. Sorry."

(Joseph Floors the accelerator and heads for the guitar shop)

_Part 2: Board Up The Windows And Blow Up The Stairs!_

- 37 Sec. Later… -

-(Inside The Shop…)-

"Alright! Board up the windows and blow up the stairs because this is gonna be one heck of a party!" Shouted Joseph through his megaphone.

- Playing: Joker and The Thief- Wolfmother -

(Joseph jumps from the 2nd floor window along with Dale and Gilbert, each carrying a guitar)

"_I Said the joker is a wanted man, makes his way all across the land, I see him sifting through the sand, so tell you all the story of the joker and the thief in the night."_

(smash!) Joseph gets one down.

(SMASH!) (CLANG!) (SMASH!) **(EPIC SMASH!)** Joseph, Dale And Gilbert take down 24 in a row with a guitar combo!

(ALERT!) (BOSS FIGHT INCOMING!)

-(Stats)-

-(Name: Joker Mutation)-

-(Special Ability: Speed and Teleportation)-

_Part 3: BOSS FIGHT!_

(Music Recommended for better experience- Killing In The Name- Rage Against The Machine)

(Clang! Smash! Bang! Bang! Smash! SMASH!) The Joker was hit 6 Times in a row by Joseph, Shot 3 Times by Gilbert, 7 By Dale and the it happened.

(The Dog evolved into a winged dog and now became 2x it's size and now had talons.)

(ROAAAAAAAR!) Gilbert's dog was roaring.

(ARGHHHHHHH!) Was the last sound the joker ever made before it's shell opened and reveald something…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Psychological Fears

**-THE NIGHTMARE CHRONICLES:-**

_-CHAPTER 8: *WARNING: SCARY CHAPTER! *-_

* * *

_Act I: Dude, That's Scary! I'm Serious!_

_Previously…_

_~(ARGHHHHHHH!) Was the last sound the joker ever made before its shell opened and revealed something…~_

The Joker's shell opened to reveal a large snakelike creature, which instinctively lunged at Dale.

Luckily though, Dale managed to dodge it in time and shouted to Joseph and Gilbert: "Go get some stuff from that mall while I distract this dummy!"

After hearing that, Joseph and Gilbert ran inside the mall.

* * *

_~Inside The Mall~_

"Lights are off." Said Joseph.

"Turn on flashlights?" Replied Gilbert hastily.

"Of course."

As they turned on their flashlights they heard something in the distance.

"What the heck was that?" Asked Gilbert as he heard the loud cracking in the distance.

"_thud" _"thud!" "THUD!" "_Whatever it was, it was getting closer," thought Joseph._

"I have you now! Muwahahahahaha!" _"The sound was coming from right in front of them, though they could not see it…"_

"Run!" said Joseph.

"But—" said Gilbert.

"RUN! _NOW!_" shouted Joseph.

And as they ran through the scarcely lit halls of the mall the invisible creature said: "Yes, that is right… Run, RUN!, MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gilbert ran and ran, not realizing he had gotten separated from Joseph.

* * *

_Joseph's Area:_

*Checks his watch*

"Uh-Oh! 2 Hours 52 Minutes left."

*THUD* *THUD* *THUD* *CRACK!* *BANG*

As soon as the smoke had cleared up, a lot of infection forms started swarming towards him.

"Gotta find Gilbert!"

* * *

_Gilbert's Area:_

"_Gilbert was less luckier than Joseph"_

As he roamed the corridor silently, he was keeping alert for anyoneor_ anything _for that matter, that might ambush him.

However, he could not help noticing the bloodstained walls and a few black marks on the floor.

"_EXIT"_ the small sign glowed weakly.

*Gilbert sighed with relief as he headed for the door*

"_NOT SO FAST, HUMAN! MUWAHAHAHA!"_

"What the—"

*screech*

*Mixed voices*

*BOOM* the door was blocked by infection forms.

"Ahhhh, poop."

* * *

_Act II: The Meaning Of Psychological-Survival Horror._

Gilbert threw his last HE-Flame Grenade.

*BOOM* *CRASH* *CLANG*

Joseph was running from infection forms.

Gilbert was running from his own personal pyrotechnic show.

*BUMP!*

"Ow." said Joseph

"OWWW!" exclaimed Gilbert.

"Run?" asked Gilbert.

"Run." said Joseph, out of breath.

As they entered a fireproof warehouse near the mall, they noticed that it was full of food, weapons, ammo and a fully armored, turbocharged Toyota 4-Runner, complete with camo design, high ride height and a ram bar.

There was also a sign that said: "Keith, if you're here take everything you can and escape in that truck! "

"Signed~Ellis."

And then they saw a dead guy in front of them, on the cold floor who, not surprisingly was Keith.

"Poor guy, he lost his life and now his truck too." said Gilbert, half- laughing.

*BZZT* *BZZT* *BOOM*

The lights were now flickering on and off.

The walls were becoming bloodstained every time the lights went out.

* * *

_~~Now Playing: Monsters- Matchbook Romance~~_

Every time the lights were on, the walls weren't bloodstained and they could see the monster already.

But when the lights were off, the effect reversed.

"Gilbert! That truck has fog lights!" shouted Joseph.

"So?" replied Gilbert lazily.

"Distract it so I can run it over while seeing where I hit it!" replied Joseph.

"Oh. Ok."

_~Now Playing: Chorus~_

"Hey, dummy! Over here!" shouted Gilbert.

"FOOL! WHERE IS THE _OTHER _ONE?" roared the monster loudly.

"Look who's talking. I'm the fool who dosen't look like a troll?" replied Gilbert quickly

"PUNY HUMAN! I AM NOT A TROLL! I AM THE SPEWER!" shouted the monster angrily.

"_Spewer? _What the? Wait, wait, wait… _Spewer…_ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"LOL EPIC NAME PWNAGE!" shouted Gilbert, rolling on the floor in laughter.

"HOW DARE Y—" *CLANG* *CRASH*

"ARRGH!" were the monsters last words.

"So that's why you should never appear when lights are on." said Joseph sarcastically.

"Yup, cuz they never know when lights are goin' to kill em'" replied Gilbert.

"Alright, enough talk. Load up the food, weapons and ammo at the back!"

~END BATTLE~

* * *

_Act III: Dale Ends A Chapter… FINALLY!_

The snake hissed at Dale then lunged at him so accurately that he would've been done for, but a

camo-green Toyota 4-Runner bumped the snake.

"GET IN!" shouted Joseph, who was driving.

As Dale got in, the mall exploded, cremating all the poor, little and _ANNOYING _infection forms.

* * *

_**Will Dale, Joseph And Gilbert Make It To GENTEK?**_

_**Find Out Next Time!**_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. Meet The Pinky Demon

_**The Nightmare Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 9: Friends, Meet The Pinky Demon!**_

_Somewhere Along The Highway…_

Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…

Joseph checked his watch and saw that they only had 1 hour and 59 minutes left to escape the nightmare that was their world…

Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…

Gilbert drove on and occasionally checked the gas gauge to see how much farther they could go…

Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…

Dale was cleaning the guns readying to shoot any minor mutations that try to hinder their progress…

Minor mutations were the least of their problems.

"Look! I think that's a police station!" Shouted Joseph.

"So what?" Replied Dale lazily.

"Police Station means armory, armory means weapons. Got it?" Replied Gilbert.

"Fine, whatever. I'm hungry anyway. Let's go see if there are any vending machines"

_The Police Station (Parking Lot)…_

"Grrrrr…"

"What was that?"Asked Gilbert, who was both scared and cautious.

"Probably just the wind." Replied Dale

"Whatever it is, It's going down!" Said Joseph, reloading his Steyr M1912, M32 MGL Grenade Launcher and his trusty M4A1 SOPMOD, while Dale was readying his Colt M1911 and his M1 Thompson SMG.

Gilbert, however decided to stick with his trusty double-barrel shotgun and his 2 modified 12 bullet full-auto revolvers.

_The Police Station (Inside)…_

When they entered, a horrible sight greeted them; the walls were bloodstained, the floor had blood trails leading to a locked door, various dead people lay aside on the floor, on the walls and the majority of the bodies were missing various limbs.

"What happened here?" Asked Gilbert.

"I dunno, but it sure is one helluva mess!" Replied Dale.

"Shhhhh! I think I hear something" Whispered Joseph.

"Help me… Please, help! I don't wanna be one of them"

"Someone's trying to communicate with us through the intercom!" Said Dale

"You nailed it, Sherlock" Said Gilbert.

"More like Captain Obvious." Replied Joseph.

"Hello! Can you hear us" Joseph said into the intercom.

"Are you one of them?" He Replied.

"No, we're not. Tell us your name." Replied Dale

"Me? My name's Frank."

"Nice to meet you. Where are you?" Said Gilbert

"I'm in the armory wing, second floor. I've barricaded myself in Armory #2 with a way in for people smart enough to find it, but the mutations can't find it."

*Slurp* *Gulp* *Glob*

Slowly, one of the bodies rose up and started sprouting sharp blades from it's back.

"Oh no. This isn't good." Said Dale.

"Shoot it!" Shouted Gilbert.

They opened fire at it's head to no avail and the monster seemed to be readying for an attack just when the voice from the intercom shouted: "Cut off it's limbs!"

"Hm. Just like Dead Space. Dismemberment is the key." Whispered Joseph to himself.

Joseph was the only one willing to take the risk of using up ammo and dismembering the skinny-legged mutation so what he did was; 2 shots to each leg and 2 shots to each arm.

It worked. The Creature didn't show any signs of movement, nor did it show any more signs of life or humanity.

"1 Hour 43 Minutes remaining, guys!" Said Joseph.

"Let's split up and search for useful items in here." Said Dale.

"Alright. So here's the plan: I'll go look for survivors, Dale; you look for food and Gilbert, you know what's left to do." Said Joseph.

"Weapons!" Said Gilbert excitedly.

"Alright then, let's get going."

(For the best experience, listen to: Linkin Park- The Catalyst)

_Dale's Perspective:_

"Blood. Nothing but blood."

"Why can't there be just a moment of peace without blood in a world like this!"

As I walked down the corridors, a strange sight greeted me. A dead guy with a can of spray paint held in his hand had sprayed a message in red paint: "You shall pay for your sins. The End is near!"

"What the-"

One, Two, Twenty of them, from all sides, those creatures with sharp blades protruding out of their backs, came lunging at me.

I gave 2 shots for each undead limb.

Just when I thought I was done, the bodies began moving slowly, shaking in a weird manner.

They started to develop tails and claws, then one fired a blade at me.

"Ahhh. Man, it hurts!"

I started to kick each one's head off.

One by one, their numbers decreased, until there was only one left.

It was literally above me.

It started to excrete red globs of unknown material, spreading over the walls and slowing down movement.

"Uh-oh. I've seen this in [PROTOTYPE]! This place is becoming a hive!"

"I gotta contact Joseph and Gilbert"

-END PERSPECTIVE #1-

(To Feel The Environment Better, Please Listen to: Linkin Park- A Place For My Head)

_Gilbert's Perspective:_

"Dum, Dum, Dummmmm! Looking for guns, looking for weapons, coz here at Gilbert's, we've got it all for you!"

As I was walking, I couldn't help but sing to myself merrily as I walked down the empty hallway that was unusually clean.

I Passed the door of the confiscated weapons room when I felt the sudden urge to touch the glass.

As I touched it, the glass was getting foggier… I could've sworn the lights were flickering on and off… Then, I felt something that seemed to freeze my nerves and right after that moment, a bloody hand smashed the cracked glass open.

It lunged at me and tried to bite my head off, but right before it could succeed, someone shot it for me.

I saw a police officer in a bloodstained uniform with his gun aimed at the now dead creature.

"Are you okay-" Just as he was going to finish that sentence, something really fast snatched the police officer and ran away, leaving behind two dismembered legs and a semiautomatic pistol.

_Joseph's Perspective:_

I was slowly creeping towards where Frank was by going through his makeshift tunnel entrance when I heard a noise.

It was a horrible sound; I heard people screaming, a monster roaring then I heard a high-pitched, ear-splitting scream that reminded me of something, or rather someone… The Shadow Lady was here.

"Oh no, I've got to warn Frank while there's still time!"

I raced through the tunnel, sustaining scratches and wounds all over, but I didn't care.

I had to save this survivor's life.

He had to live.

But when I got out of the tunnel it was already too late.

The Shadow Lady had found him.

As I crouched at the tunnel exit, I saw The Shadow Lady violently stabbing Frank and feeding it to her pet, a mutated dog she just called the "Pinky Demon"

"Ah, there, there now, Pinky, you'll have a live meal soon enough." Said The Shadow Lady in her newly acquired, deep voice.

As she turned away, I knew what I had to do. I readied my Grenade Launcher, jumped out of the hole and emptied an entire clip consisting of 8 High Explosive (HE) Grenades at The Shadow Lady when something out of the ordinary happened.

They hit something before her. A blue light was emanating from her sleeve.

A shield.

Great. Just great.

Just then, before I thought I was gonna be blasted to bits, she formed a crooked smile and told Pinky "There is your live meal, Pinky. Enjoy".

Oh no.

This was going to be a long one.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
